Talk:Mass Effect 3: Earth
Leaked Info Shouldn't we put the new leaked content on this page? or are we still awaiting official verification? TheRealTerminal 11:03, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :You should read the community guidelines--specifically the section on leaked information. To save you the click-through, leaked information is prohibited. :I'm sure the correct information will be revealed soon (likely after Comic Con). Trandra 11:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Info This is all speculative of course but this is what I have found most recently: SomethingAwful: (Adept) N7 Fury: Throw, Annihilation Field, Dark Channel (Soldier) N7 Destroyer: Multi-Frag Grenade, Missile Launcher, Devastator Mode, T5-V battlesuit? (Engineer) N7 Demolisher: Homing Grenade, Arc Grenade, Supply Pylon, has an explosive Omni-Tool. (Sentinel) N7 Paladin: Snap Freeze, Incinerate, Energy Drain, has an Omni-Shield. (Infiltrator) N7 Shadow: Tactical Cloak, Shadow Strike, Electric Slash, has a guddam sword *is Kai Leng I'm assuming*. (Vanguard) N7 Slayer: Phase Disruptor, Biotic Charge, Biotic Slash, has a guddam sword. Shacknews: A series of posts in the Something Awful forums detail a new difficulty mode for those tired of Gold, called Platinum. This seems like a reasonable choice, given that many of the new classes sport pretty dangerous powers. The "N7" human classes bring abilities like a Homing Grenade (Demolisher), Devastator Mode (Destroyer), and Electric Slash (Shadow). The Slayer even has a sword. The descriptions put a lot of emphasis on these new classes having dramatically stronger armor, or faster movement speed. Hefe 15:02, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Confirmation The fighting is fiercest when it’s your home at stake! Mass Effect 3: Earth adds mods, gear, and new maps for Rio, Vancouver, and London. Earth features 3 new weapons: Piranha assault shotgun, Acolyte pistol, and Typhoon assault rifle. Six new human N7 classes are also available: Destroyer Soldier, Paladin Sentinel, Demolisher Engineer, Slayer Vanguard, Shadow Infiltrator, and Fury Adept! Each comes complete with new and powerful abilities and melee attacks. Mass Effect 3: Earth is available on July 17th for Xbox 360 and PC worldwide. For PlayStation 3 owners the pack will be available on July 17th in North American and July 18th in Europe. Mass Effect 3: Earth is available to download at no additional charge. When is Mass Effect 3: Earth available? Mass Effect 3: Earth is available on July 17th for Xbox 360 and PC worldwide. For PlayStation 3 owners the pack will be available on July 17th in North American and July 18th in Europe. What is included with Mass Effect 3: Earth? Firebase Rio, Vancouver, and London are available to play on as soon as Mass Effect 3: Earth is downloaded. The new weapons, characters, and equipment are available as rewards inside existing Reinforcement Packs. How much does Mass Effect 3: Earth cost to download? Mass Effect 3: Earth is available to download at no additional charge. How do I get new items in Mass Effect 3: Earth? As with the Resurgence Pack and Rebellion Pack, new items will be unlocked in existing Reinforcement Packs. Make sure to look out for promotional packs and weekend challenges for other ways to unlock the content. http://blog.bioware.com/2012/07/11/earth/ Hefe 16:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :No mention yet of a new difficulty. Have to wait and see on that part.--Xaero Dumort 16:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Nope, no mention. But here's a link to a more in-depth description w/ some pics: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/343/index/13065612 Hefe 16:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Platinum difficulty is confirmed by the EA press release. It also mentions a new mission objective, 12 new weapon mods, and 11 new upgrades. I've already added the former two items; I'll leave the latter 2 pieces of info until we have further information on them. Trandra 17:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC) The Dlc is out! -- 10:55, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Only for Xbox yet. (talk) 14:07, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Twelve" new weapon mods About the last edit about missing mods: here's a BSN post about only 5 mods currently available. Bryan Johnson (one of the devs) replied and said they were looking into it. They haven't said anything more, but I wondered if it was worth a mention in the article. Trandra (talk) 09:28, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :We're missing seven, and according to leaked info (as good as confirmed, but can't add it, I know) there should be the Sniper Rifle Combo Barrel, Sniper Rifle Thermal Scope, Assault Rifle Combo Barrel, Assault Rifle Thermal Scope, Shotgun Combo Barrel, Shotgun Omni-Blade, and Pistol Combo Barrel. Alex T Snow (talk) 16:38, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::All twelve were visible for most of yesterday on the MP Manifest, but with slightly different names (replace "Combo" with "High-Velocity", and maybe a few other changes). I think we should wait and see if BioWare clears this up over the next few days. -- Commdor (Talk) 16:45, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I found that out after posting, I just put "Combo" because I didn't know the real name. Alex T Snow (talk) 19:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::They're visible, but unobtainable. Lksdjf (talk) ::::BW confirmed they were left out because they needed to be tweeked, and will be added in an update soon. I'd guess this coming Tuesday or the one after. Alex T Snow (talk) 07:48, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Can we get a source for this. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:43, July 21, 2012 (UTC)